


Moments Later, Her World Shattered

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [200]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F, Miscarriage, Misunderstandings, Requited Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 21:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19980781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: “How long does it take for a Lady’s Maid to settle in, O’Brien?” Cora asked, reclining casually in the bath.





	Moments Later, Her World Shattered

**Author's Note:**

> I had originally planned for a light and fluffy Drabble to mark the 200th Drabble in this series, but this one was gnawing at me and wouldn't let me write anything else, so I had to write it. It's a sad one, but it needed to be written.

“How long does it take for a Lady’s Maid to settle in, O’Brien?” Cora asked, reclining casually in the bath.  
“Depends on the maid, M’lady.” O’Brien’s voice wavered as she felt an icy blade plunge into her heart.  
“‘Course it does.” Cora replied absently, washing her arms, not even looking at Sarah, indifferent to her distress. The soap slipped from her grasp.  
“Oops, sorry.”  
Sarah picked it up and handed it back.  
“The other half’s under the bath.” She said numbly.  
“Never mind. Thank you.”  
Sarah nudged it with her foot.  
“I'll just go and sort out your clothes, milady.”


End file.
